


Сначала

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Джейсен Соло в первый раз встречает сестру после возвращения из юужань-вонгского плена.





	Сначала

Джейсен почувствовал, как связь в Силе, давно потерянная, но не забытая, натягивается снова, острейшей иглой пронзая его. Подняв глаза, он прислушался к ней, ища Джейну.

Она стояла где-то там, в центре ангара, около одного из «Икс-вингов». Собравшись и ускорив шаг, он пошёл вперёд, осторожно обходя пилотов, пересекавших его дорогу. Его узнавали, и он кивал и улыбался в ответ, стараясь перемолвиться словом-другим, его не узнавали, и он спокойно проходил мимо, только ускоряя шаг.

Подойдя к месту, на которое ему указывала Сила, он несколько секунд стоял, осматриваясь по сторонам, не понимая, где искать Джейну. Только через полминуты его взгляд упал на растерянно вертевшую головой молодую черноволосую девушку с карими, полными скорби глазами той, кто видел войну во всём её неприятном обличье. Кто потерял на этой войне большую часть близких.

— Джейна? — тихо позвал он.

Она обернулась к нему, одетая в форму пилота — оранжевый комбинезон и чёрные сапоги без каблука.

— Джейсен, — одними губами прошептала она. — Джейсен!

Ей стоило больших усилий не крикнуть на весь ангар, он понимал, но не меньше понимал, почему ей хотелось это сделать. Он сделал шаг вперёд, чувствуя, как его быстро хватают за пояс Силой и кружат в воздухе. Улыбаясь, он положил руки ей на плечи. Когда она, наконец, поставила его обратно на пол, он обвился руками вокруг её шеи, прижимая Джейну к себе. Смех вырвался из груди, сокрушая баррикаду чувств, начавшую разрушаться, когда он встретил Люка и Мару.

— Джейна, — тихо говорил он ей, тяжело дыша над самым ухом, касаясь щекой щеки. — Джейна. Ну, легче!

Она стискивала его всё сильнее с каждым разом, и дышать становилось тяжело, особенно учитывая то, что использовалась ещё и Сила.

— Прости. Джейсен, — она повторяла его имя в ответ. — Живой. Всё хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Он гладил её по волосам, и её присутствие оттесняло собой всё, что они пережили до того. Смерти, десятки смертей, и среди них гибель двоих, кто был особенно дорог им, пленение, вопросы, споры, ужасы войны, жертвы, предательства, разногласия. Всё растворялось. Всё исчезало, оставляя этому миру только их двоих.

— Пойдём ко мне? — не размыкая объятий, спросила она. 

— Давай, — согласился он, взяв её ладонь в свою.

Они шли, как прежде, в дни вечного счастья, когда юужань-вонги ещё не вторглись в галактику, изменив всё и навсегда в жизнях её обитателей. Ни на кого вокруг не обращали внимания: они сами переполняли внимание друг друга, в первый раз за долгое время объединяясь в Силе и оставляя все разногласия, которые были между ними, далеко позади. Время споров для них уже прошло и ещё не наступило. Сейчас было другое время.

Закрыв дверь и не дав Джейсену даже толком осмотреться, Джейна снова обняла его за шею. Он пригнулся, водя носом по её вискам, ушам, щеке. Удержаться на месте удавалось с трудом. Джейна теснила его к одной стене, он отвечал тем же. Как будто они снова стояли, упираясь ладонями в плечи друг друга и пытаясь сдвинуть с места. Всё осталось таким же — и изменилось.

Он повернул голову правее, сталкиваясь с ней нос к носу, смотря в полные счастья глаза, — и, не посмотрев назад, рухнул прямо на кровать, увлекая Джейну за собой. Она тоже не рассчитала, что он упадёт так быстро, и на краткий миг они соприкоснулись губами.

Связь натянулась сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, а потом ослабла. Они смотрели друг на друга. Джейна чуть поднялась над ним, смотря непонимающе, растерянно.

— Ты тоже это почувствовал? 

— Да, — его будто пронзило молнией. И её, сквозь Силу он чувствовал, тоже. — Джейна...

Он не успел продолжить. Она нагнулась над ним, целуя в губы, касаясь языком языка. Первые мгновения хотелось оттолкнуть, прекратить, разорвать. А потом он почувствовал, как они переплетались в Силе, и его бросило в жар. Что-то совершенно новое, чего раньше никогда не было.

Мир менялся у него на глазах, и Джейна оставалась единственным островком постоянства, в который он вцепился, держась на гигантских волнах Силы до последнего. Он ответил на её поцелуй. Долгая тоска подошла к концу. Они снова были друг у друга. Как поздно они это поняли.

Джейна, ненадолго разорвав поцелуй, поднялась, расстегнула верхнюю часть комбинезона, обвязав её вокруг пояса. Джейсен приподнялся, упираясь локтями в кровать. Джейна наклонилась к нему, снова целуя, касаясь ладонями щёк. Он водил руками по спине, закрытой одной только тонкой тканью майки. Скинув с него джедайскую одежду одним движением, Джейна снова отстранилась, стягивая с него майку. Наклонилась, касаясь губами шеи, ключиц, плеч, ладонями упираясь в живот, водя ногтями по голой коже. С каждым следующим её движением Джейсен тяжело выдыхал, запрокидывая голову.

Стянув с него штаны и обувь, Джейна опустилась на пол, вставая на колени и проводя по его члену одними ногтями. Джейсен вздрогнул, будто по нему прошёл сильный электрический разряд. Как давно он этого не чувствовал. Джейна осторожно, едва ощутимо обхватила его член ладонью, медленно двигая пальцами вверх-вниз, улыбаясь каждому его вздоху. В очередной раз запрокинув голову, Джейсен почувствовал тепло и то, что его член сжимают сильнее, сжимают по-другому. Ещё через секунду он ощутил касание губ Джейны у основания. Её пальцы сместились ниже, осторожно, стараясь не причинить боль, массируя его. Возбуждение накатывало с каждым следующим движением её головы, подступая волнами, опрокидывая его.

Она нагнулась особенно сильно, водя головой из стороны в сторону, почти давясь.

— Джейна, — он вцепился ладонями в простыню, почти выкрикивая её имя. Она чуть поднялась, касаясь языком головки члена, и Джейсен кончил. Несколько секунд он лежал, не в силах воспринимать ничего вокруг. 

Когда хватило сил открыть глаза, он увидел, что Джейна, утирая губы простынёй, стояла над ним. Сев, он взялся за низ майки, не спеша поднимаясь и снимая её. Положил там же, где лежала его одежда. Привлёк Джейну к себе, обнимая руками за спину и прижимаясь лицом к её груди. Целовал, переходя от одного соска к другому и обратно. Сжимал губами, чуть вытягивая. Едва-едва прикусывал, стараясь не причинить боли. Водил языком вокруг.

Опускался руками всё ниже и ниже, забираясь ладонью в штаны, проникая под бельё. Вошёл в Джейну одним пальцем, касаясь клитора. Было не слишком удобно.

Похожий образ пришёл ему сквозь их связь в Силе. Она чуть отошла. Он снял с неё комбинезон и сапоги, и на пару мгновений застыл, поражённый тем, как изменилась его сестра за то время, что он пробыл в плену у вонгов. Поднявшись, он встал, обнимая и целуя её, тесня к стене. Или это она вела его?

У самой стены он развернулся, прижимаясь спиной. Она чуть развела ноги, упираясь руками чуть выше его плеч. Двумя пальцами он коснулся её шеи, провёл ниже, по ложбинке между её грудей, животу, аккуратно вошёл в неё между ног, двигаясь вперёд и назад, медленно массируя клитор, постепенно ускоряясь. Джейна, разорвав поцелуй, положила голову ему на плечо, часто и отрывисто дыша. Он двигался всё быстрее, приближая её к пику, протягиваясь к ней в Силе и стараясь ощутить то же, что она. Их и без того крепкая связь сближала их сильнее и сильнее. Новое, совершенно неизвестное до того возбуждение нахлынуло на него. Между ног сжало и заныло.

— Джейсен, — глаза Джейны пылали возбуждением.

— Джейна, — он почти видел себя в них. Он ощущал то же, что и она. Резким движением она схватила его, разворачивая и увлекая на кровать. В этот раз они устраивались чуть дольше. Джейсен сел, касаясь головой стены. Джейна упёрлась коленями в изголовье кровати. Чуть приподнявшись, ввела в себя его член. Прогнулась вперёд, насаживаясь. Сжала бёдра — и обрушила ощущения, которые испытывала сама, на него. 

Он выгнулся — и она начала двигаться вперёд-назад, давая ему чувствовать всё то, что чувствовала сама. Джейсен отвечал тем же. Старался, во всяком случае. Тесноту, тепло, влажность. Возбуждение, накатывающее с каждым следующим её движением.

Долго они не продержались. Джейна, сильно целуя его, прижимаясь губами, вдавливала в стену, почти до крови резко проводя ногтями по плечам. Темп её движений резко увеличился, она сжалась вокруг него, и он выгнулся, сжимая её в объятиях. Следующие несколько минут они провели, держась друг за друга.

Потом Джейна слезла с него и повалилась рядом. Джейсен сполз, привлекая её к себе. Она положила голову ему на плечо. Рукой нащупала в тумбочке таблетку и выпила.

— В рефрешер?

Она села. Взяв её за талию, он поднялся с кровати. Она положила руку ему на пояс. Хорошо хоть, кабинка была не в противоположном конце комнаты. Прохладная вода приятно контрастировала с тёплым воздухом помещения вокруг. Джейсен и Джейна, стоя близко, медленно, почти медитируя, омывая друг друга. Закончив, они, обнявшись, встали под душем, подняв головы, отдыхая. 

— Я скучал. Прости, что не смог сразу предупредить, что жив, — неожиданно для себя произнёс он. 

— Главное, что ты здесь, — она многое хотела ему сказать, он чувствовал это. Обвинить, упрекнуть, взвиться. Но сейчас всё это казалось таким мелочным по сравнению с тем, что хотя бы ещё один из их семьи остался в живых.

— Хорошо, что ты тоже, — он чувствовал тьму, исходившую от неё и медленно превращавшуюся в определённость, в желание боя. Раньше он бы её упрекнул. Позже он с ней поговорит. Сейчас, думая о том, что она обрела сегодня, он и не пытался начать объяснять ей испытанное раньше. Рядом с тем, что они снова были вместе, это казалось незначительным.

Сила дала ему ещё один ответ. Ответ на вопрос, что значило чувствовать единение.

— Да, — опустив глаза и прижавшись к нему, произнесла она. Он продолжал гладить её спину, губами прижимаясь ко лбу, к щекам, к шее. Она едва заметно двигалась к стенке рефрешера. Прижавшись к ней, обвила его руками за шею. Закинула ему за спину ноги. Поддерживая её Силой, он вошёл в неё медленно и глубоко. Двинулся чуть назад. Чуть ускорился. Она почти до боли вцеплялась ему в спину, почти слепыми движениями наклоняя голову и целуя его губы, прикусывая. Вода лилась, струйками текла по их коже, падая с Джейсена на Джейну и с Джейны на Джейсена.

Почти забывшись в неспешном ритме, он кончил в неё. Она опустила ноги на пол. Постояв ещё недолго в рефрешере, они ещё раз обмыли друг друга, выключили воду. Вытершись, прошли к кровати. Откинули постель вместе с до сих пор лежащими на ней вещами, забрались под простыню. Легли рядом, взявшись за руки. Джейсен знал: когда он проснётся, снова придёт время бороться. С самим собой, с тьмой в Джейне, с Силой.

Но сейчас — в первый раз за долгое время, за всю эту проклятую войну, — сейчас он был счастлив.


End file.
